The Artful Art Thief!
"The Artful Art Thief!" is part 2 of the final episode, 26, of The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog. It first aired June 19th, 2010. 'Premise:' Is their an art thief in Gnarly Woods?! 'Summary:' Mr. Russard is introducing the entrants to an art display, when Cynthia steals the microphone from him and proceeds to show her entry to everybody. She pulls off the cloth when suddenly, staring in shock it is bare! She panics and then proceeds to faint, followed by her cousins... After she awakens later, she begins to explain what it consisted of. Mr. Russard asks if that means there is a thief in Gnarly Woods. It's then Cynthia thinks she knows who did it and she runs off as Alfred tries to tell her that she simply can't suspect someone without proof. She refuses to listen though and they quickly run back to the crime scene to investigate. It's then suddenly Milo hears someone yelling and thinks its the thief and he's probably fighting with another victim... Alfred then informs him its someone singing and they're led to Mr. Remy's house and see him singing. He explains he was practicing for an upcoming event, then mentions he recorded it. Alfred then asks to hear it, then explains that if there's a chance he has a recording of himself then maybe he has a recording of other noises also. Upon hearing an odd chirping sound it's then Alfred deems it Clue 1 and writes it down. It's then Tina and Louise run over and they tell Alfred that they found the items from Cynthia's display. Alfred then believes this to be clue 2, considering the items are half buried. Milo then picks up a feather and it is determined to be clue 3 after realizing it wouldn't be with Cynthia's shiny items. Cynthia then shows up and explains that her items aren't junk, their authentic crystal. Alfred states she can have them back after they study them for clues and they go back to the Hedgequarters. Alfred then asks to borrow an earring and Cynthia hesitantly hands it over. Back at the scene, Alfred places a tiny GPS unit on it in order to keep track of the earring, and they all go hide in the bush nearby. After some time a bird suddenly appears, by then both Cynthia and Milo have fallen asleep however, until Camille and Alfred run to follow the earring. Alfred and Co come to Mr. Russard, then Alfred approaches a nearby tree and states that the thief is in the tree. Mr. Russard offers to climb the tree for them, since it'd be safer for an adult. He looks and grabs the earring, then Alfred asks if Magpie's were in the tree, but apparently not... Cynthia asks why they should care, to which Alfred explains that the Magpie's are responsible for this troublesome problem. Mr. Russard then tells Cynthia she should apologize to J.J. when suddenly the magpie grabs her earring and flies away! As Cynthia chases after it the other four begin to laugh as the episode ends... Quotes: *'Alfred:' "This is serious mysterious!" *Milo:'' "I'll say! I've never seen so much fainting at once in my life!"'' ----- *Cynthia: "I don't believe it... Arrest this raccoon!" ---- *Cynthia: "Why are you bothering with a lame clue review? It's J.J, duh." ''-----'' *''Alfred: "Cynthia, can I borrow your earring?"'' *''Cynthia: "This is no time to play dressup, Alfred..."'' *''Alfred: "I need it for the investigation. "'' *''Cynthia: "Ugh, fine."'' ----- *Cynthia: "He, she, it stole my earring!" ---- *Milo: That seems like an odd clue if you ask me.. '' *''Cynthia: Nobody did. *''(moments later)'' *Cynthia: If you ask me... *Milo: Huh, I don't think we did. Did we Alfred? I'm trying to remember. Trivia *This is the second time one of the Payne girls is shown to wear earrings. First was Louise when it got attached to Milo's magnet during "The Malfunctioning Magic Beans" *This is one another of Milo's "brave" moments. Hearing noise he thinks someone is in danger and rushes to the scene of the crime (which turns out to be Mr. Remy singing...) *Louise sounds slightly different in this episode. *The bird who stole Cynthia's items must have seen them before she covered them up. Otherwise it shouldn't have been able to detect them and get to them so easily. *This is probably Tina's biggest role in the series, other then in "Trouble at Turtle Pond" *It's somewhat funny that Milo criticized Feathers as being an Art object, as many people tend to use them with crafts. Goofs *As Cynthia hands the earring to Alfred, it is solid purple in colour. But in every other instance, it is white and purple. *Notice how weird Alfred looks/moves at the end of the episode as they all begin to laugh. *When Mr. Remy says he hasn't even started to sing yet, he has teeth showing. Usually when a Mole character speaks they are shown without teeth. *Alfred's "kitty mouth" is missing when Cynthia says, "It's J.J. Duh." *The hook piece of the earring changes length when shown. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Cynthia Eps Category:Mr. Russard Eps